1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to improved semiconductor devices and methods for making such devices.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices typically include a number of gate with structures formed on their sidewalls. The sidewall structures might include sidewall spacers, other semiconducting structures, or other device components. In the past, these sidewall structures have been formed by depositing the material over the gate and etching it so that only the portion of the material on the sidewall of the gate remains. While effective, this method can result in a non-uniform sidewall structure. For instance, sidewall structures created in this way will typically be narrower at the top than at the bottom. If the sidewall structure is being used as a dielectric, this can mean that gate-to-gate leakage can occur where the sidewall structure is narrow. Similarly, if the sidewall structure is conductive, the narrow point of the structure can cause insufficient conductivity or high resistance. These effects become more pronounced as gate sizes decrease. What is needed is needed are semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing them that result sidewall structures without the uneven geometry that do not suffer the same leakage/conductivity issues.